


Bird in the Hand

by NEETheadphones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEETheadphones/pseuds/NEETheadphones
Summary: Sam get kidnapped.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here might be my last okay have fun!

Two-hundred, two-twenty-five they had Sam. Two-fifty, grabbed him right out of the sky with some kind of energy net. The attackers were stealing tech from one of Tony’s caches that crash landed in the Hudson, **S.W.O.R.D.** was on clean up duty when they dropped in and grabbed everything that wasn’t burnt to a crisp in re-entry. Three-hundred, Sam and Bucky were on their way back from takedown in Washington when they got the call from Jimmy. They weren’t there five minutes before a flash grenade went off and the goons and Sam were gone. 

He found Redwing on the scene and replayed her footage of the fight. He saw them use some net launcher from _another_ fucking Stark cache and made off with Sam. Right now he was speeding to wherever they took him following Redwing’s tail. Bucky had to admit he thought it was dumb to have a tracking function cramped into the little drone when it and Sam were never really separated but here he was using it. 

They came up on some warehouses along the river, Redwing had pinged his dash display. Twelve heat signatures large enough to be people in some rundown corner of one of the buildings. Bucky didn’t slow down, he crashed the car straight through the rotting garage doors, men in a miss match of combat gear sprung up in alarm. He did a doughnut smashing into several then lunged himself from the car throwing a frag grenade. All who the car missed scattered on impact. He did a head count eight that he could see, eight was fair game.

His handgun was ready, he clipped the nearest guys in the legs and shoulders, then threw himself into the middle of the others. Sliding on the ground he swept another off his feet all the while firing at the guy who had gotten behind him. He was back on his feet in an instant kicking one of his would be attackers square in the chest, he heard bones break but paid it now mind. One of them men had gotten a rifle ready and had Bucky in his sights. He protected his face with his arm and then charged at him. He felt his body being peppered with bullets but he’d heal so long and they didn’t get his brain.

He tackled the rifle user to the ground, hard. There was a bright blue flash, the last guy had some kinda gear strapped to his chest. After a minute another blue flare involved him. 

“Kinetic shield.” Bucky groaned.

The goon had a big grin on his face and popped his knuckles overdramatically. Bucky holstered his handgun and pulled out his sidearm. Three shots a purple energy shattered the shield, the goon stared in shock.

“Thank you Shuri.” Bucky said kissing the gun before packing it back up, he couldn’t risk using it’s valuable rounds. In any case he didn’t even need it now, the guy wasn’t even armed.

***

Everyone one else but Bucky was on the floor unconscious, bleeding or worse. He double checked his area again and then started looking for Sam. He couldn’t find him, he was wondering if he had hit him with the car when he realized Redwing wasn’t here either.

“Sam…” he said into his comm.

“Mhm?” came a nonchalant reply, muffled by the wind.

“Where. Are. You.”

“Roof!” he was chuckling.

Bucky made his way to the roof, he had to step careful on some rusted stars and scale a wall but he made it. He was greeted by Sam circling in the air, his partner saw him and did a not too graceful landing.

“What the hell was that?” 

“Leg’s broken, I think my shoulder’s dislocated too.” Sam grinned up at him from where he was spread out on the ground.

“Yeah, saw them rough you up, why’d they nab you anyways?” He stooped down and sat next to his partner, tension finally leaving his body.

“Dunno, think they wanted my gear, they were ready for me.”  
“Not _too_ ready, since you got away.”

They both went silent, Sam’s eyes were closed and he was breathing a bit heavy.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, anxious again.  
Sam sat up, their eyes met, “Yeah.”  
“Good, let’s get outta here.”


End file.
